Promise Not To Let You See Me Cry
by My Jacob
Summary: Every summer that Bella spends with the Cullens is messed up, whacked, wrong. But her twenty-third summer is the worst yet. With Edward's surprise visitor, and a stunning proposition, what is going to happen this summer? A little E/T, but otherwise canon.
1. Welcome Home

**Title: Promise You Won't Ever See Me Cry**

**Summary: Every summer that Bella spends with the Cullens is messed up, whacked, wrong. But her twenty-third summer is the worst yet. With Edward's surprise visitor, and a stunning proposition, what is going to happen this summer? And will Bella finally let go, be herself, and cry? B/E, a little T/E, but canon otherwise.**

**Author: My Jacob (AKA Mo Duinne)**

**Rating: M for; Drugs, lemons, a little violence, swearing, etc.**

**Description: A little dark, but will have a good ending. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that sounds familiar, I DID NOT MAKE UP! Also, I don't own the Twilight characters. I just make them do dirty things to each other. ;)  
**

Don't Bother, By Shakira

She's got the kind of look that defies gravity

She's the greatest cook

And she's fat free

She's been to private school

And she speaks perfect French

She's got the perfect friends

Oh isn't she cool

She practices Tai Chi

She'd never lose her nerve

She's more than you deserve

She's just far better than me

Hey, hey

So don't bother

I won't die of deception

I promise you won't ever see me cry

Don't feel sorry

And don't bother

I'll be fine

But she's waiting

The ring you gave to her will lose its shine

So don't bother, be unkind

I'm sure she doesn't know

How to touch you like I would

I beat her at that one good

Don't you think so?

She's almost six feet tall

She must think I'm a flea

I'm really a cat you see

And it's not my last life at all

Hey, hey

So don't bother

I won't die of deception

I promise you won't ever see me cry

Don't feel sorry

Don't bother

I'll be fine

But she's waiting

The ring you gave to her will lose its shine

So don't bother, be unkind

For you, I'd give up all I own

And move to a communist country

If you came with me, of course

And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you

And lose those pounds, and learn about football

If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't

So don't bother,

I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be

fine

Promise you won't ever see me cry

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type

Promise you won't ever see me cry

Don't bother,

I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be

fine

Promise you won't ever see me cry

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type

Promise you won't ever see me cry.

I braced myself, grinding my smoldering joint into the ground. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside the Cullen manor.

"Bella, darling!" "Bells! Gosh you look great!" "Hey, kid, what's cookin'?" I blinked at the overenthusiastic welcomes, finding myself wrapped in the arms of Esme, Alice, and Emmett.

"Er, hi?" I asked, still confused from my bracing buzz, and the reception. I turned at the click of two pairs of shoes.

"Welcome home, Bella," smiled Carlisle warmly, hugging me tightly, then holding me at arms length.

"Would it be too cliché to say 'My, how you've grown'?" I laughed, hugging him back.

"Hi Carlisle. It's good to be back…" I trailed off, my smile fading as I met the stunning green eyes of the last Cullen boy, standing behind Carlisle.

He glared moodily at me, then turned on his heel, and disappeared. The tension was palpable, and we stood there awkwardly, but then Esme, a bit over-animatedly, offered us all fresh watermelon juice and her famous chocolate chip cookies, and the silence was broken.

Alice chattered animatedly about the new guy she'd met, Jasper by name. He was arriving tomorrow, joining us for the rest of the summer.

Emmett, too, had brought his new fiancé, the infamous Rosalie, who I had yet to meet. Lovely. Everyone was a couple all of a sudden, leaving Edward and I as the awkward third wheel.

"How's Edward doing?" I ventured timidly, probing the new tension again. "Er, he, um, brought a friend too…" muttered Alice, for once at a loss for words.

"A friend from Dartmouth or something…" I sincerely hoped he was a hottie. I needed something to distract me from Edward's stupid moody, hot, goody-two-shoes, holier-than-thou attitude.

After Emmett devoured the snacks, Esme hospitably showed me to my usual room, the only one besides Edward's in the east wing. Lovely, what awkwardness.

"Where's Edward's friend staying?" I asked, unable to staunch my ruinous curiosity.

"Um, his room," admitted Esme, flushing a little. Well, I'll admit it _was_ a tad scandalous, but I knew that Edward wasn't gay, (Trust me on this one, I know.) plus, he had more than one bed in there, so it was no big deal.

Esme let me alone to freshen up, reminding me that we were going to the beach in an hour. At least I could finally get rid of my horrible paleness, though I never really tanned well.

Every summer, Esme would make Edward and I slather on sunscreen and zinc oxide to avoid letting us burn. We would sulk in the shade, then disappear to make out or whatever when the others' attentions were otherwise occupied.

I had been spending my summers at the Cullens beach house (Less house, really, more mansion) since before I could remember.

Before Renee passed, she had been very close with Esme, much like Alice and I, and in her will, she specified that my summers were to be spent on the Cullen's private island, in their care.

Although it was only necessary until I turned eighteen, I kept coming, a sucker for the punishment that being with Edward provided.

I also could not quite remember a time when I was not completely and irrevocably in love with the youngest Cullen. It was always a little awkward with him, and it certainly got worse when, at thirteen, I kissed him, kissed anyone, for the first time.

Then later that summer, I flashed my tiny breasts at him, and he proceeded to flush and disappear anytime he saw me again the rest of that summer.

The next year, we kissed some more, between our fighting, and he was the first person to touch my breasts. At fifteen, that warm night by the ocean, under the influence of liquer stolen from Carlisle's cupboard on his part, and an excellent joint on mine, he popped my cherry. It was fantastic, and horrible and it was so fast it barely counted. But I knew that he was my first, and that was enough for me.

At from sixteen on, we hated each other, but somehow, I always ended up giving him a blowjob on the cool sands of the beach. There really wasn't a word for us.

Definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend, not really friends, either, nor fuck buddies. I liked to think that maybe we cared too much about each other for that, at least I knew I did.

We weren't quite lovers, because except for that one, awkward, embarrassing time, we didn't have sex. I just sucked him off, and occasionally, though not nearly as often, he would finger me, or go down on me.

It was a love-hate relationship, but I did know how to make him squirm at least. My touch definitely affected him, and a well-placed word or stroke could make him hard for me. Not that it wasn't reciprocal. His very presence was enough to turn me on, but I had had twenty-three years of practice to hide that fact.

I was interrupted from my musing by a loud, somehow masculine knock on the door. Silly as it sounded, I knew the tempo, the exact beat of that knock.

"Come in, Edward," I sighed, flopping back on the pale silver duvet. He stuck his head in, eyebrows scrunched together adorably. I felt my heart flop.

"How do you do that?" he asked, staring at me, his copper hair flopping over one emerald eye.

"Sixth sense." I answered curtly, staring back at the ceiling. I heard him sigh, and felt the bed creak as he sat down on it.

"Why do you always have to do this, Bella?" he asked, toying with the hem of my jeans. I pulled my leg away. "Do what?"

He looked to the sky as if asking for an answer, then spread his arms wide. "This! Ignore me one second then…." I looked straight into his eyes, keeping my face straight.  
"Then suck you off, you mean." He crossed his arms awkwardly, looking away. "Yes," he muttered, leaning back next to me.

"Why? It gets you off, doesn't it?" I ask, masochistic as always.

"Yeah, but, hell, it feels so wrong. Just letting you blow me, then walk away like nothing happened." I didn't meet his eyes, but started playing with a lock of his thick copper hair. It felt wrong to me too, but at least I got to be near him.

He pulled my face around, his fingers on my cheek, making me look into those stunning green eyes.

"Don't do this to me, Bella…" his voice was low, husky, the lust unmistakable. I had been sucking him long enough to know his lust when I saw it. Without looking, I slid one finger along the sliver of skin between his shirt and his jeans, toying with the button.

He moaned, crushing his eyes closed, but his hips betrayed him, and he arched against my hand. I bent down, unbuttoning him, pulling down his pants just enough that his erection sprang out. Looking at him, toying with the trail of dark gold hair that ran from his belly button to his base never got old.

Very slowly, I licked the bead of precum off his tip, and he groaned, throwing his head back. I took his whole length into my mouth slowly, feeling his tip hit the back of my throat, and I gagged a little, but kept him there. I carefully pulled him almost out again, keeping his head in my mouth, running my tongue around his tip.

Slowly, then faster in the familiar rhythm, I sucked, bobbing my head in time to our heartbeats, his moans. Faster and faster, until, with a clenching of his body, and a deep cry, he came, filling my mouth as I swallowed. He pulled out, shoving himself into his jeans, backing up against the headboard.

"Dammit, Bella, that's not why I came. I came to tell you something really important. Bella, this has to stop." I raised an eyebrow, trailing one finger alone the now re-hardened bulge in my pants, but he cringed away from me, staring at his feet.

"Bella, I'm engaged."

**Sorry about the first chapter cliffy! Now, as you may know, I'm not one for song fics, in fact, I hate them, but this song really inspired me. I felt that I needed to write about it NOW, so I did. I know I don't have any right to be making a new story, especially given my slowness in updating but it was one of those things that needed to be done. I hope you enjoy this! So please, I beg of you, hit the little green button and feed my ego.**

**Lurve, kisses, and a million lemons to every reviewer! (But each reader does in fact qualify for... *counts on fingers* One lemon so far!)**

**M  
**


	2. Comfortably Numb

**Title: Promise You Won't Ever See Me Cry**

**Summary: Every summer that Bella spends with the Cullens is messed up, whacked, wrong. But her twenty-third summer is the worst yet. With Edward's surprise visitor, and a stunning proposition, what is going to happen this summer? And will Bella finally let go, be herself, and cry? B/E, a little T/E, but canon otherwise.**

**Author: My Jacob (AKA Mo Duinne)**

**Rating: M for; Drugs, lemons, a little violence, swearing, etc.**

**Description: A little dark, but will have a good ending. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that sounds familiar, I DID NOT MAKE UP! Also, I don't own the Twilight characters. I just make them do dirty things to each other. ;)**

And then he walked out. Just like that. Leaving me alone and dead. Beach my fucking ass. No way in hell I could go now. He would figure it out if he fucking saw me sobbing like this. I grabbed my stash of marijuana, and the emergency Jack Daniels I always kept in my bag, and high-tailed it for the caves on the other side of the island.

The caves were really like little stone condos, cut into the rock, and I locked myself into the last one, swigging deeply from my bottle, and taking a pull from my joint. Ah… There, life seemed much better now. Thank you Jake and your awesome supply of drugs. Thank you Jack. In my little dream world, I was happily fucking Edward on the beach…

I awoke very hung over, and very woozy. Grabbing the bottle, I took a swig to clear my head. Oh yeah. Bastard. I lay back on the cool stone floor, letting myself melt away from the pain of life. Shoulda brought a fucking aspirin. And then some loser has to go knock on the door, making my head ache.

And I know that knock. "Go away bastard." He knocks louder. "I told you to fuck off, Edward!"

I can practically see him roll his eyes. "Yeah, Bella, and I will totally just go fuck off because you just told me to. Come out. Everyone's freaking. At least unlock the door." I scowled, and chucked a pillow at the door. "Fucker."

He sighed, and the pounding stopped. Then, without warning, a deafening crash, and the door is kicked off it's hinges, grinding to a stop about three inches from my left foot.

The noise makes my head pound like hell, but I don't move an inch. I just keep staring balefully up at the ceiling, hating hangovers, Edward, and life in general. Edward walked over to me, and just a suddenly as the door incident, scooped me up in his arms bridal style.

"Let me go, you mother fucker!" I screeched, and tore my nails down his arm. He grunted in pain, but pushed out into the jungle anyways.

"Don't let Esme hear you say that," he warned, brushing through the damp ferns. When we could see the huge white house through the trees, he set me down gently, but pulled away from my touch. Fine, if he wanted to be like that. I stomped onto the perfectly manicured lawn, marching into the house.

"Bella dear, we were so worried. Is everything all right?" Esme rushed to my side, ever the mother. "I'm fine, thanks Esme. Just feeling a little under the weather. A visit to the caves always helps." She nodded.

"I find it quite therapeutic myself. There's fresh baked bread in the kitchen, so help you self." I didn't need to be told twice. I hadn't eaten in a good twenty-four hours, and I was famished.  
Loading the warm ciabatta with fresh mozzarella and proscuitto, I wandered out onto the beach, burying my bare toes in the damp sand, scampering away from the cool waves.

But my meditative wandering on the pristine beach was interrupted by a lawn chair and umbrella.

"Er, hello?" I called out, peering to see who was under the large floppy straw hat. The figure sat up and looked at me, then leapt to her feet, threw off the sun hat, and embraced me heartily.

"Oh! You must be Bella! I've heard so much about you," babbled a woman, about my age. I backed off a bit, taking her in. She was perfect, beautiful.

Her long, perfectly straightened hair was a golden strawberry-blond, and her body was curvy, yet her stomach was flat and toned. Every hair was in place, her skin gold and smooth, eyes sparkling, makeup perfect, lips plump and rosy.

Her breasts were large, but perky, and I somehow knew they were natural. I stared down at my chest. Stupid 32 B. She was tall, nearly six feet, but just the right height for Edward. I was 5'5''. This must have been Tanya. I hated her already.

"I'm so sorry, I got exited meeting you. You see, Edward never stops talking about you," she admitted giggling a perfect, chiming laugh. I smiled weakly. "Yeah. Hi. You must be Tanya."

I stuck out my hand for her to shake, and she extended hers, her manicured nails matching her designer bikini. I tried not to think about the sparkling diamond ring on her fourth finger.

"Shall we go back to the house? I promised Esme I'd help her cook dinner." She grabbed her sun hat, then took my hand, nearly skipping to the house. I stared. How was she so... Boisterous? And unlike many other girls I knew, (Most of whom only wanted Edward for sex) she didn't seem to resent my relationship with him. Rather, she thought it was sweet. Needless to say, I was stunned.

As we walked in, I lagged behind a little, watching her approach Edward from behind, then cover his eyes.

"Guess who!" she giggled, and he chuckled, swinging around and kissing her full on the lips. "I wonder…" She laughed again, then kissed him some more. Urgh. Tongue. I felt sick all of a sudden, and I ran up to my room and locked the door, hiding under my king-sized bed just in case_ he_ had a key.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later, when a knock came on the door, light and playful. "Come in, Alice." I sighed, wiping up the last of my tears. The bed creaked as she jumped on it, then she popped her head down.

"Bella…." She trailed off ominously. I new I was in for a telling off. "I know you love him. But will you let him be happy for now? God knows I'd rather it be you, but it won't be forever." I rolled over, trying my best to ignore her. I never thought I'd see the day when Alice would sacrifice my happiness for her pigheaded brother's.

"Bella, trust me, this will all turn out fine," she promised, pulling me out with her crazy pixy strength. I threw myself on the bed. "You're just saying that." I insisted. Yeah, work out fine my ass.

"You know I see these things. 'Sides, d'you think I'd let Edward have babies with _her_?" I groaned. There she went, implying things again. "Besides, she wouldn't fit in the wedding dress I made you. Her boobs are too big. And I can't make another, one of a kind antique lace. Anything else would ruin the wedding plans. Not to mention her hair clashes with the roses." I raised an eyebrow. "Alice, please, please tell me you haven't planned our wedding?" She grinned sheepishly. "Actually, it's been planned since you turned fourteen." I stared. She shrugged, then flipped herself off the bed, grabbing my arm.

"Anyways, Tanya made us dinner! Let's go!"  
Urgh. Dinner. Urgh. _Tanya._

**Sorry this is so short! I'll probably update once a week or so, and the rare moment is when I update this often... But hey, that's cool. Kind of stumped for ideas, and wishing I hadn't started this story. Also, if anyone has read some really good Twilight Fanfiction, (Preferably M) could you send me the link? I'm in a slump, and I can't find anything good to read.... Anyways, thanks! And please review, to feed the hungry review monster that lives in my tummy!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M**

**(EDIT) Oops! I realized I accidentaly re-submitted the same chapter! Should be fixed now.  
**


End file.
